Goodnight, Moony
by Gemini Star01
Summary: Remus is tired, but James and Peter have more than enough energy. What's a werewolf to do? Oh, hello Sirius... Fluff, extremely slight RLSB


Ah, RP humor. Our collective midnight chats get very weird, especially considering all four of our 'Marauders' (we use the nicknames occasionally, since we're similar in personality) are female. The result goes something like this, and would've included the implied Remi/Siri stuff if one of us wasn't so touchy about whole thing. So here's to… fluff. Lots and lots of fluff.

_**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue…damn, it's late._

**Good Night, Moony**

Remus was tired. Very tired.

It was exactly four days after a particularly bad full moon, and the lycanthrope had yet to fully recover his energy the moon had sapped away. That was added to the fact that they had a Transfiguration test the day after today, which meant, of course, at least two late nights of tutoring for Wormtail, James and Sirius, directed by himself. Accumulated, it led to one conclusion: He was exhausted.

He should be sleeping. He had every reason to do so, because after all, it was quarter to midnight and they had class at 8 in the morning. He had every right to be sleeping.

And he would have been sleeping, had James not been chasing Peter around the dorm room at high speed and with loud accompaniment.

"Dammit, Wormtail! Get back here! Give me that"

"No!" Wormtail whined, clutching the scroll of parchment to his chest for dear life. "Please, Prongs! I just need to look over it!"

"No way! I worked hard on that Charms essay, Wormtail!"

"You mean Moony worked hard on it!"

Remus groaned, burying his head under the pillows sleepily, trying, without success, to block out the noise. Momentarily, he considered reaching over to the bed stand for his wand, but it was a bit far too reach and he didn't really want waste to figure out which of the two deserved the hex anyway, so he left it where it was and snuggled further into the cave of pillows and blankets.

The dorm room door suddenly opened a moment, ushering in a light chill before it closed again with a voice. "Whoa! Watch it, Wormtail!"

"Sorry Siri!"

"Out of the way, Padfoot!"

Scramble scramble, boing boing _screech_. "What'd he do this time, James?"

"The little rat's got my essay!"

"I just need to borrow it, Prongs, pleeeeeease?"

Remus mumbled some quiet cursing under his breath, snuggling deeper into the sheets. His ears twitched ever so slightly as heavy footsteps drew closer, pausing a moment at the side of his bed. The sound was soon followed by a slight rushing and rustling, all of it nearly hidden by Peter and James's yelling.

Quite suddenly, Remus was aware of a warm body that had crawled up real close to him in the bed, which was the only warning he got before a big, cold, wet nose stuck through the mound of pillows, sniffing curiously.

The werewolf loosened his grip on the pillows a moment, reaching over to scratch the big black dog behind the right ear and was rewarded by a dry lick on the cheek and the heavy thumping of tail against his leg. It made him smile just a bit. "Good Padfoot…"

The rushing and rustling came again as he pulled his hand away, now looking into Sirius's handsome, expressive face with half-lidded eyes. The black-haired boy seamed concerned, supporting his head by leaning on his hand. "What's the matter, Moony?" He asked in a relatively soft voice, given the person who was speaking. "You don't look so good."

Remus's smile widened just a little when he realized his old friend was worried, but it was broken by a yawn. "I'm just…tired…Sirius, that's all."

"Then you should get some sleep."

"I'm trying." The werewolf buried his head again. "But it's hard…"

Sirius's eyes turned to where James and Peter were still running around the room. "Oh." He said simply. "They're bothering you?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Sort've."

That was all Sirius needed to hear. With the slight rustle of bed curtains he'd crawled away from his amber-eyed friend and was standing in the middle of the room, turning slightly to keep up with the two running laps.

"Oi, Prongs! Wormtail!"

"Yeah, Padfoot?" James asked, grabbing his own bedpost to swing himself around for some extra speed.

"Quiet down, you two! Moony's trying to sleep!"

"Gosh, really?" Wormtail didn't pause to jump straight through Sirius's bed and onto his own. "Somethin' wrong with him? Maybe he's feelin' sick again."

"He's tired, Wormtail. Real tired." Sirius narrowed his eyes slightly. "How 'bout letting him sleep, since he 'helped' with eighty-five percent of that essay you're fighting over?"

"Sure he can! We're not stopping him, right Wormtail?"

"Not really…Hey, James, no fair! That's cheating!"

"Ha! You're the one who let your guard down, Wormy!"

"Please please _please_ let me see it, James? I gotta do good on this essay, if I don't…"

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"_

…

"There we go." Sirius snickered softly, closing the curtains of James's bed swiftly. "That'll take care of those two for a while."

Remus shook his head at him sleepily. "You're terrible, Siri."

"It'll wear off in a few hours, then they'll go to sleep themselves." Sirius reached down and pulled his friend's blanket up, tucking it under Moony's chin gently. "And until they do, we'll have peace and quiet."

Remus smiled softly. "That is nice…isn't it." He yawned, rolling over and settling into his pillows once again. "Goodnight, Pad…foot…"

A light snore followed, prompting that he was asleep. Sirius grinned and leaned over to gently…very gently…kiss his friend on the cheek. "Goodnight, Moony."

He closed the curtains, tied them shut, and went to be himself. The room was filled with silence…and moonlight.

_**END**_


End file.
